Enchanted
by Riptide134
Summary: Percy wasn't quite ready to face the Wizarding World. But he was ready to take on the challenge of a new prophecy and quite possibly a new love.
1. Quest?

**Camp Half Blood**

Percy wasn't one to complain but when Chiron asked him to complete another quest for the Gods, he shook his fist at the skies and glared, in that order. He then asked Chiron why he, specifically, was chosen to go on another quest.

"Percy, my boy, it isn't your typical quest."

"Chiron, with all due respect, all quests are not typical," Percy sighed while turning to face Chiron. Chiron smiled at Percy and placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. "You're traveling to Scotland."

"W-what for?" Percy was instantly intrigued. Since when did quests involve international travel? Hades, how was he going to get to Scotland? Definitely not by plane-Zeus would zap him out of the sky. If he went by boat, he would reach Scotland in three to four months and he was sure the quest would need him to be in Scotland within the week.

"You're going to fight in another war," Chiron's mouth was set in a grim line. "Another war?! Haven't I helped enough? Can I get more than a couple months of peace?" Percy pleaded. "Percy, I am deeply sorry but your name was mentioned in a prophecy by the Oracle. The Fates have decreed it so," Chiron's eyes dimmed considerably.

"The Fates? I guess I have to do this then," Percy spoke in resignation. He would never escape the Fates no matter how much Percy would do for them. "Percy, I truly have hope that you will win this war. Keep in mind that friends can assist you in every way possible, but be careful of who you trust. You leave at dawn." Chiron placed a hard object covered in a beige cloth in Percy's hand. "You just hold onto this and do not touch the object until tomorrow morning. It will transport you to a train station."

Percy breathed slowly. "Also, I must send you to Hecate as soon as possible. She needs to bless and train you. The Gods did not trust me with why you are going to Scotland so I can only imagine what is going on. Good luck, Percy," Chiron smiled encouragingly. He then pressed a bright yellow coin onto his chest.

 **London, United Kingdom**

It was the most uncomfortable feeling. Percy felt as though his whole body was being pulled apart and smushed together simultaneously. A few seconds later, he landed gracelessly onto a cold gray floor. On his hands and knees, he gagged and shook his head vigorously. "Never again," Percy muttered.

"I hope you realize that you're going to do this again tomorrow at dawn," a melodious voice cut through the silence. Percy looked up to a see a beautiful woman. She wore a black weird-looking dress and her long black hair cascaded down her front. Her purple eyes seemed to see through Percy's soul. "Lady Hecate," Percy immediately bowed deeply.

She laughed shrilly. "No need for that Perseus. I am most definitely not like the Gods. I only ask for your respect, rather than demanding for it."

"I give respect to those who deserve it," Percy looked at Hecate. Hecate nodded approvingly and waved her hand in a deliberate motion. A purple and black bottle appeared in her hand and Hecate handed it to Percy.

"This gets rid of your scent. I suggest you drink it now," Hecate spoke as she pulled out a stick. Percy uncorked the bottle and drank. The taste was awful and Percy almost vomited. Almost.

Percy wiped his mouth and stared at Hecate disbelievingly. "Is that a stick?"

"This is most certainly not a stick. It is a wand," Hecate sniffed, holding the wand close to her heart. "In Hogwarts, you require a wand to participate in all of your classes."

"Hogwarts?" Percy tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't. Immediately his laughs filled the small room. Hecate glared but eventually chuckled along. "I have no idea what those mortals were thinking but there's nothing we can do about it." Hecate shoved the brown stick into Percy's hand.

"Anyways, this is 10 and 3/4 inches long, phoenix feather core, and made out of vine wood. Use it wisely," Hecate explained. "I am also going to bless you so you are able to perform magic. Keep in mind that because I am blessing you personally, you will be able to perform magic incredibly."

Hecate shot a purple beam of light at Percy and Percy felt stronger and more powerful. "I still don't understand why I was chosen to go to Scotland and Hogwarts."

"In Scotland, there was a prophecy. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will_ _have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ Harry Potter was the chosen one. At a young age, his parents were killed by Voldemort-the Dark Lord-and he was placed into a terrible household. Now, he is sixteen years old and he could very well die. I need you to protect and guide him. When the time comes, you must help him destroy Voldemort," Hecate spoke quickly and worriedly. "And a couple weeks ago, we received a prophecy speaking of you.

 _The Chosen One and the Sea shall unite against the Dark Lord. The strength required is can be found within friends. The dark items shall be destroyed by the chosen Sword. And the Sea shall find love in the end. If all fails, the Darkness will cause the blood to pour._ Perseus, I spoke to the Fates and they necessitate your assistance."

"Of course I'll help. It's my job to do so." Percy gave in. Any person subjected to a prophecy considering life or death was worth fighting for. No one deserved to go through that type of pain.

"Also, your clothes, galleons, and materials needed for Hogwarts will be found in your room. When the Sorting Hat decides the house you're going to be in, it will appear. When I teach you just about everything about the Wizarding World, you must act "dumb", for lack of better word, and be careful of who you trust.

"Thank you, Hecate. So when do we start?" Percy grinned excitedly.

"Now."

 **Platform 9 and 3/4**

Percy landed, in a tumble, onto a cold gray floor. There were many people milling about, staring at the messy haired boy who was splayed out on the station floor.

"Ughhh," Percy shook his head and groaned as he attempted to stand. He dizzily fell back, waiting for the collision with the floor when a small hand grabbed him firmly from falling.

"First time?" He heard a soft chuckle.

Percy's breath hitched as he turned to see the most beautiful girl he had quite possibly ever seen. She had silky brown curls running her back and her slender figure had all the curves in the right places. Her fair skin complimented her lush pink lips. She had a slightly upturned nose. Her warm chocolate eyes drew him in, almost drowning him until he heard her speak again.

"Hello?" She waved a fair-skinned hand in front of his eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Percy snapped out of his trance and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"No worries. I was asking if it was your first time traveling with a portkey," The girl smiled, clearly showing her pearly whites.

"Is that what that was?" Percy lifted the coin gingerly, afraid it was going to send him on another trip down dizzy lane.

"Do you not know what a portkey is? Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Hermione Granger, Sixth year into Hogwarts. What's yours?" Hermione's eyes questioned Percy.

"My name's Percy Jackson, sixth year as well. And I was kidding, of course I know what a portkey is. I'm just so used to traveling by the Floo," Percy almost laughed when he heard the name "Hogwarts" but he held it in.

"Hermione!" A loud voice cut through the crowds.

"Sorry, that's Ron. I'll see you later then, yes?" Hermione stepped forward to leave while glancing at his direction.

"Yeah, yes, of course," Percy dusted his black button up off and grinned boyishly. Hermione nodded slowly, as if studying his reaction, before walking confidently away.

Percy shook his head and went on the train to Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts' Express Train**

Hermione could not focus on her favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_ , for the life of her. She kept wandering back to the strange handsome boy with sea green eyes who clearly seemed as if he were not a part of the Wizarding World.

Normally, Hermione would not care much about new students, but Percy was a sixth year transfer student. Hogwarts just about never had transfer students, let alone a sixth year. He also had a strange accent, an American one. Was he a spy? As soon as that thought appeared, she couldn't dismiss the notion. Voldemort was on the rise and it was not unlike Voldemort to give the Death Mark to sixteen year-olds. Snape was proof of that.

Hermione was shaken out of her reverie when Ron, entering the compartment, noticed her reading, or lack of. "Hermione, how can you be already holding a book?"

"Ron, it is Hermione. You can't not expect her to sit in a train and not read," Ginny shoved Ron aside from the entrance of the compartment and plopped down next to Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione gently closed her book and put it away in her handbag.

"In the loo changing, I'd expect. We're close to Hogwarts," Ron sat opposite of Hermione and lied down.

"Blimey, you'd think the train would have comfortable seats."

 **Express Loo**

Percy was washing his hands when a lookalike of Percy walked in. The lookalike had sparkling emerald green eyes. His light skin accentuated his messy jet black hair and his nose held up his circle glasses very well. None of that mattered to Percy because he saw the lightning bolt shaped scar.

Percy knew this was Harry Potter.

Percy pretended as if he did not know who Harry was and introduced himself. "Hello, my name's Percy," Percy held out a hand, expecting a nice greeting and a grin. Instead he received a short handshake and a nod. Harry looked haggard and exhausted.

"Harry Potter."

"Right," Percy ignored the rudeness and carried on, "it's my first year at Hogwarts and I'm wondering which house is the best. Any suggestions?"

Harry perked up at the mention of "it's my first year" and turned to stare at him. "You don't choose your house. The sorting hat does."

"I've heard that, yeah, but I thought that in the end, you could ultimately choose which house you prefer," Percy almost scoffed at the idea of a talking hat.

"How did you know that?" Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Percy noted his hand reaching into his back pocket.

"I heard it from my mother who chose to be in Ravenclaw rather than Hufflepuff," Percy explained.

"Oh," Harry mused, deep in thought, "What did you say your name was?"

"Percy," Percy almost let his jaw drop. What kind of a person forgot names that quickly?

"Right. Anyways, I got to go. See you," Harry brushed passed him. Percy turned to see his hand gripping his wand tightly.

"What an asshole," Percy muttered and walked out the door.

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

"I met the new transfer student, Percy," Harry sat next to Ron, who was busy stuffing his face with roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.

"There's a new transfer student?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Does Hogwarts even allow transfer students?"

"No, but it seems that Professor Dumbledore has made an exception. Why? I'm not entirely sure," Hermione absently spoke, focused on her book.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden," Dumbledore chuckled at this before continuing, "And on to the first years!"

Professor McGonagall stood and called out the names of the first years.

"Jacob Wist!"

A small blonde haired blue eyed boy hesitantly walked over to the Sorting Hat and sat on a dull stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat gently on the quivering boy's head. After a moment, a voice rang out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers. Jacob scrambled off the stool and sat down quickly at the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Height!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ali Waterly!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"This is taking forever," Ron mumbled, before grabbing a chicken leg and biting into it. The juice ran down the corner of his mouth and Hermione looked in disgust.

"Have some manners, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked back to see the last girl run to the Slytherin table.

"As some of you may know, we have an American transfer student here," at this, students whispered in confusion, "so please welcome, Perseus Jackson!" Dumbledore joyously smiled.

 _An Hour Earlier_

Percy rode the carriages to Hogwarts with a blonde girl named Luna.

He tentatively watched Luna as she gazed without purpose at the environment.

"The Nargles may take your beaded necklace if you aren't careful," Luna spoke with a whimsical tone.

"I'm sure they won't. Besides, I have magic to help me out," Percy boyishly grinned.

"My name is Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. Are you a transfer student?" She smiled dreamily.

The carriage stopped and they both got off. Luna petted a skeletal horse and she held out her hand.

"Yes. Sixth year," Percy started to pet the almost haunting horses.

 _My Lord, we are honored to be in your presence._

"Don't call me that," Percy snorted. Some things never changed.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, sorry," Percy shook his head and smiled.

"You can see them too." The phrase was worded as a statement, though it seemed as if it were a question.

"What do you mean? Can't everyone see them?"

"Only those who have seen death."

Percy dropped his hand and stared at Luna.

"I think I need to go," Percy was instantly reminded of the death of his friends. "I need to find Dumbledore."

"I'll help you," Luna grabbed his hand and walked towards the magnificent castle.


	2. Slytherin?

**Dumbledore's Office**

Percy sat there feeling anxious as Dumbledore peered at Percy. "You are here to protect Harry?"

"Yes," Percy stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It clearly seemed as though Harry was Dumbledore's favorite.

"Very well. I assume I am in secrecy about this prophecy and your Greek descent," Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes twinkled.

"Certainly," Percy repeated. It seemed kind of repetitive to say yes so his overactive mind thought of synonyms.

"Come in the Great Hall when I speak your name. Prepare yourself. I imagine many rumours circulating," Dumbledore stood with poise and left the room.

Percy absently stood and followed Dumbledore out of the office.

 _Present_

"-Perseus Jackson!"

Percy pushed open the doors to the Great Hall to be greeted with a deafening silence. As he strode to the stool that seemed to hold his fate, he caught a flash of brown curly hair. _Hermione_. She smiled at him encouragingly and Percy tried to ignore the fast pace of his heart.

He looked around the room and there were _floating candles_ up in the air. _What kind of place is this?_ Percy almost stumbled but caught himself.

He felt the curious eyes following him as he reached Dumbledore and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and immediately a voice was in his head.

 _A demigod wizard? Haven't seen one in ages. You are quite special and I sense your importance in the future._

Percy's eyes widened. _How did you know?_ Percy thought, hoping the Sorting Hat would hear.

 _I see it in your mind. I see your great courage in fighting for those you love and impressive ambition to help everyone you love. Your cunning and intellect helped defeat the Titan Kronos. Your fatal flaw, loyalty, in which could be the world's greatest downfall._

 _So which house do I belong in?_ Percy was over with the Sorting Hat learning his secrets.

"GRI-" The Sorting Hat started out.

 _NO._ Percy interrupted the Sorting Hat. _I choose Slytherin._

 _You'll do well there._

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat declared.

Percy stood and nodded at Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled ever so slightly, and walked over to the end of the Slytherin table.

"Nice to meet you, Percy. My name is Pansy Parkinson," A pale hand reached out to Percy.

"I would introduce myself but it seems that Dumbledore already has," Percy grinned rakishly.

As Pansy blushed and giggled with her two friends, Percy looked to find Hermione. He saw her with two redheads, who seemed to be siblings, and Harry. "Two birds with one stone," Percy muttered.

"It was really nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I must leave to finish up things with Dumbledore," Percy winked at Pansy and walked away from the table.

Striding towards the exit of the Great Hall, Percy faced Hermione and nodded, ever so slightly, towards the exit, catching the attention of both Hermione and Harry.

Perct exited the Great Hall, mentally berating himself for inviting Hermione to speak with him outside, though Percy desperately wanted to speak with her and get to know her. "She reminds me of Annabeth," Percy mused.

 **Great Hall**

"Don't go," Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.

"I have to. I need more answers," Hermione argued.

"I don't trust him. He reminds me of a younger Voldemort. You don't even know him and he's already trying to get your attention. That's suspicious," Harry spat and glare at Hermione.

"You have absolutely no right to judge him, Harry. Besides, he could be an asset to the war," Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and set it on the table.

"He was sorted in Slytherin!" Harry tried to stop her but Hermione silenced him with a glare.

Clearly unhappy, Harry slowly nodded his consent. Hermione smiled at him and she walked towards the exit.

Upon exiting the Great Hall, Hermione was startled with sea green eyes directly in front of her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," Percy chuckled.

"It's quite alright," Hermione laughed. She looked at Percy, noticing a tattoo that read, "SPQR". She was about to comment when Percy waved a hand in her face.

"Hello?" He grinned at Hermione and she was taken aback at how beautiful his smile was.

"Very funny," Hermione rolled her eyes but could not, for the _life_ of her, resist smiling.

"So I see that you're friends with Harry," Percy nodded towards the Great Hall.

"Yes, he's one of my closest friends," Hermione replied. _That's what he asks? Is he using me to get to Harry?_ Hermione disregarded the idea almost easily.

"Ahh," Percy spoke wryly.

"What? Do you not like him?" Hermione was intrigued. A Slytherin, who probably had not even met Harry, disliked him?

"He was a bit hostile to my seemingly normal question," Percy held his tanned hands in a surrendered motion.

"What did you ask?" Hermione was getting suspicious.

"I asked which house was the best and then proceeded to ask for confirmation of deciding your house for yourself," Percy's left brow quirked.

"Harry's probably tired. He's been through a lot," Hermione defended Harry quickly.

She was tired of those who assumed things about her best friend.

"So have I," Percy mumbled softly, before looking down.

"What do you mean?" Hermione stepped unconsciously closer to Percy and inhaled his scent. It smelled like the sea and the waves that gently lapped the beach. _What kind of a person smells like that?_

Percy's head shot up and he rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing to worry about. Anyways, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again," He saluted her, before striding away.

Hermione stared ahead dumbly, wondering what could've happened to Percy. More questions just kept coming.

Just as she turned, she felt a hand on her arm. She whipped around and yelled the first spell on her mind, " _Rictusempra!_ "

Percy flew from Hermione, crashing against the stone wall. "Urgngwg," Percy mumbled, before hanging his head and closing his eyes.

"Percy!" Hermione rushed over to Percy, holding up his head. "Percy, wake up." Hermione gently slapped his cheeks.

"Am I dead?" Percy tentatively opened his eyes and goofily smiled. "Fortunately, you're not," Hermione sighed in relief. "We must go to the hospital wing for your head."

"I'm fine," Percy stood shakily. "I just needed directions to the Slytherin dungeons."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to ask one of the Slytherins due to my lack of knowledge of the location of the dungeons," Hermione stood with him, and slowly started walking away. "Good luck."

 **Slytherin Dungeons**

Percy finally entered the Common Room, not without having to ask Pansy for the location and the password, which took him at least ten minutes to find, and his mouth dropped.

The Dungeons were hauntingly beautiful.

It was an underground room and the ceiling hung low, with rough stone walls to follow. The common room sported all shades of green. Elegant chairs surrounded the fireplace mantle, with graceful carvings on the mantelpiece.

The room gave off a green tinge, which led Percy to see the lake through the windows. He wanted swim desperately but he restrained his wants.

A couple Slytherins littered the common room but the rest, Percy assumed, were in the Great Hall finishing up the feast.

He slowly walked up the stairs, and took in his surroundings. He felt nervous, as if he were entering a new dimension, though he essentially did.

He entered a circular room, noticing four poster beds. Green and silver bed sheets covered the beds. "Wonder who my roommates are," Percy found a bed that didn't have any belongings and sat, sinking into the deep plushy cushion of his bed.

He laid his head on the soft pillow. "How am I supposed to do this? I didn't even know magic existed 'till like a week ago," Percy mumbled to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
